1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a method for determining an optimization point for sensing a voltage regulator module on the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs have played an important role in electrical production. Generally, a PCB can have a number of voltage regulator modules (VRMs) for charging one or more loads on the PCB. PCB designers need to sense a voltage at a point near the VRM to feedback the voltage of the VRM, for making the VRM supplies the correct voltage for the loads. A voltage at the point equals to a voltage of the corresponding VRM. The point for sensing the VRM further acts as a mirror voltage source of the corresponding VRM, which affects voltage distribution on the PCB, and charges one or more loads on the PCB. The point affects performance of the corresponding VRM. An appropriate point for sensing the voltage of the VRM can augment voltage margins of the loads. PCB designers generally determine a point for sensing the voltage of a VRM manually, which generally cannot improve a performance of the corresponding VRM, and cannot augment the voltage margin of the loads.
What is needed, therefore, is a PCB and a method for determining an optimization point for sensing a VRM on the PCB that can amend the aforementioned deficiency.